You can't be that tired
by luna-lovegood91
Summary: A little Kataang one-shot with plenty of lemon and fluff. Enjoy :


***Author's note* I used to be wary of reading Kataang lemon, because Aang is so little and adorable, and how could I read about him having sex?**

**Fan art helped me get over that, and now, I'm actually WRITING it! So, this is my first Kataang one-shot, with lots of lemon and delicious romance stuff. I don't write about 12-year-olds having sex, so Aang is about sixteen, Katara eighteen. I love the more confident and cocky Aang, so that's how I'm writing him. I hope I don't get **_**too**_** out of character, if I do let me know so I can fix it. Also, this might be a bit cliché. Deal with it! Thanks, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **** I do not own any of these characters; the original credit goes to Michael Dante Dimartino and Bryan Konietzko. This is a fan adaption of the characters.**

Aang rubbed his temples, walking out of the large meeting room and into the hallway. Looking outside, he groaned. When had it become so _dark_ outside? His eyelids felt heavy and he was pretty sure he was using the last of his strength to keep his head up. All he wanted was his bed, and sleep. Lots and lots of sleep.

Being the avatar was tricky when it came to meetings like this. Everyone wanted their opinions considered, and they wanted to have the avatar on their side. He had trouble keeping the peace tonight, since everyone was one breath away from lunging at each other

"Guys, guys, guys!" Aang had slammed his palms onto the table to get the roaring noise down. Everyone had stopped mid-argument to turn and look at him. "Arguing about this _isn't_ going to solve anything. You all understand that I can't take everyone's opinion, right?" They all stared on. "I'm the avatar, but I'm just one person. I'll think about everyone's propositions and try to come up with something that will make everyone happy. Got it?" Men much older than him nodded in agreement, looking like guilty schoolchildren. "Go home and get some rest. I'll call everyone back here when I've come up with something."

They were thankfully all gone now, but not after each and every one of them came up to shake hands and whispered something into his ear to make him consider their side a little more than the others.

Aang was turning the corner when a guard popped up out of nowhere, sending Aang flying into the ceiling as he jumped.

"Sorry, Avatar Aang, but you have a message."

"Yeah, from who?" Aang said rather crossly as he picked himself up from the floor and crossed his arms.

"Fire Lord Zuko, sir, he says it's urgent."

"It can wait."

"But sir-"

"It can wait!" Aang called over his shoulder as he walked away. He wasn't dealing with any more politics or angry fire lords tonight. The sky was a deep blue, almost black, so Aang knew it was late. If he tried to answer Zuko right now, it would end in a heated argument between himself and Mr. Hot Head.

He pushed the doors to his room open and let a sigh escape his lips. His bed, unmade from this morning, looked entirely too welcoming. Without bothering to even undress, he collapsed and fell asleep instantly.

"Aang?"

How long had he slept? It felt like only a few minutes as he opened his eyes, and groaned when he realized that was probably the case. It was still pitch black outside his window, and it had started to rain.

But someone had called him. Through his sleep-fogged brain, he registered that it was a woman's voice, and he pushed himself up so he could look around the room properly. A blurred figure stood in the doorway, holding the door open. Aang squinted to get his vision to clear.

"Katara?" She had been sleeping in a separate room while they had guests in the temple. Most didn't approve of minors sleeping together. "Something wrong?" Katara slowly closed the door so it wouldn't make a sound and softly walked over to the bed, sitting down on it.

"Couldn't sleep. I walked by the meeting room earlier. It sounded like a mess."

"It was a mess." Aang rubbed his tired eyes. "That's why I was sound asleep." Katara put her hand over her mouth.

"I didn't even think about that. I'm sorry, Aang, I'll-" She moved to get up, but Aang grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down, so she came crashing back onto the pillows.

"I didn't mean it like that." A faint smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, and Katara couldn't help but smile back. He leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead.

"I still woke you up though." Katara pushed herself up so she was face to face with Aang. He had gotten considerably taller than her. It seemed like it had happened overnight too. One minute, she was bending down to hug and kiss him, the next, she had to stand on tiptoe just to even get close to his lips. But when they were sitting on the bed, there wasn't that much of a height difference.

"Yeah, you did." Aang chuckled. "Do I look angry?"

"You look tired." Aang rolled his eyes and flopped back, putting his hands behind his head, but refusing to close his eyes.

"I'm fine, Katara." He felt the bed shift and was worried Katara was getting up again, but before he could do anything, she was laying down next to him. She propped her head up with her hand and looked down at him with a faint smile. She sometimes had to remind herself that she was older than Aang, technically. He was so different from the boy she met in the iceberg, but he still had his child-like sense of humor and charm.

"Prove it." She finally said, and she couldn't hide the smile that spread across her face. Aang arched an eyebrow at her and his crooked grin appeared. She sure did love that crooked grin.

"How do you want me to do that?" Katara shrugged.

"Be creative."

Aang abruptly rolled off of the bed, doing a backwards summersault in the process. He stood for a minute with his hands on his hips, looking at Katara with that famous grin before walking to the opposite side of the room. Katara rolled onto her stomach, trying to angle her vision beyond Aang's back. He was grabbing something, what she had no idea. Aang never told her what he was doing. Ever.

"Aang, what-?"

"Shhh." He didn't turn around, but she could tell he put a finger to his lips to tell her to be quiet, then resumed searching for what he wanted. Slowly, so she wouldn't make a noise, Katara rolled off the bed onto the floor, hiding in plain sight. When Aang turned around, she could see his eyes widen in surprise, but then a sly grin came over his face. With a quick flick of his wrist, the blankets came off of the bed and covered her. Damnit. Katara could never beat the avatar at his own game.

"I know exactly where you are, Katara." And before she knew what was happening, the covers were lifted and Aang was looking down at her, laughing. He then picked her up and gently placed her back on the bed. A little less gently, he grabbed both of her wrists and brought them together. He tied them together using a fine piece of silk and positioned them above her head.

"Oh no, Aang. No." Katara pleaded, but Aang's face showed her it was useless.

"You said be creative." And with a ferocity a sixteen year old shouldn't have, Aang leaned down and kissed her, while slowly unbuttoning the sleeping gown she was wearing. She knew there wasn't really anything underneath, except for one undergarment. It wouldn't be enough to stop Aang. It never was.

Aang slowly slid the garment off of her and she felt the ghost of his breath on her exposed flesh. He hovered there, driving her insane. But she knew this was just the beginning.

When had it gone from him being the sweet, innocent little boy who blushed when they kissed, to this over-confident, borderline cocky man who knew which buttons to press to drive her crazy?

Aang kissed her stomach softly, barely pressing his lips to her skin before he lifted his head and grinned at her.

"I hate you." She hissed as his fingertips traced her curves. His laugh annoyed and excited her at the same time.

"No, you don't." And she didn't argue. She let her head hit the pillows and tried to suppress the shivers coursing through her as his feather-light fingers traced her skin. He stopped abruptly and sat back. Katara almost moaned in disappointment, until she saw what Aang was doing.

He had taken off his own tunic in one swift motion, leaving his hardened abdomen bare. No matter how many times she had seen it, Katara couldn't stop looking. Many years of training and mastering the elements had sculpted the young boy into something that made her mouth water.

Aang let her look for a while before leaning back down and resumed his tracing, this time with his lips instead of his fingers. It drove Katara nuts, and he was taking his sweet time with it too. She wanted to badly to grip his shoulders and urge him to move faster, lower, but he had her pinned with his free hand.

"Aang!" He looked lazily up at her and rested his cheek on her thigh.

"Yes?" His shit eating grin made her want to punch him.

"If you do this for much longer I'm going to lose interest." She tried her best to sound threatening, but it sounded more like a whimper.

"No you won't." And he was absolutely right. Nonetheless, He pushed himself up and his tongue darted out, circling the sensitive flesh of her breast, making her gasp. "See? I know how to keep you interested." His seductive laugh made her shiver again as his mouth found her breast. His hand was paying attention to the other, squeezing it slightly and making her moan. He teased her for a while before pulling away and slowly liking his lips. His eyes darkened with lust when he saw how flustered she was.

"Maybe we should stop." A smile pulled at the corners of his mouth. "You're all….excited."

"God Damnit Aang, stop being an ass." His eyebrows raised. "You're being an ass."

"I am? Well, that won't do…" Katara thought she had genuinely hurt his feelings until his smile returned and he slowly placed a trail of kisses from her collar bone, lower, lower, down her stomach, and stopped right at her bindings. He ran a finger along the edge, sending a shiver up her spine. He slowly began to undo them, going agonizingly slow and kissing the inside of her thighs, closer and closer to where she wanted him to touch her. He pulled away the last of her bindings, leaving her completely exposed. He, however still had his pants on, and Katara didn't think that was fair.

"Untie me, Aang." He looked up at her abruptly.

"No."

"Aang, for spirit's sake, untie me." He finally did what he was told, and she pounced on him, pulling at the string that held his pants on his hips.

"Woah, there." He made a move to push her away, but she swatted his hand and finally, they were both exposed.

Before she could do anything though, Aang put himself in control once again by pushing her down onto the mattress. A devilish grin spread across his features before he raised a hand and twisted two fingers together. And Katara's breath hitched and caught in her throat. She knew _exactly_ what Aang was about to do. She hated it and loved it at the same time, because he knew exactly what to do to keep her on the edge.

"No. Aang no." His grin widened. "Aang!" His fingers traced up her thigh, up and across her stomach, and down her other thigh. She tried to portray the fake anger as real in her eyes, but as soon as he ran a finger down her center, she knew she had lost. But she wasn't going to give him that satisfaction just yet. She bit her lip to keep from gasping, moaning, making any sound whatsoever. Aang's stormy eyes rolled up to look at her, and she discovered she really had to work at not giving into him.

His fingers were moving so enticingly…slow. Her hands balled into fists, gripping the bed sheets below her. She knew eventually she'd lose control, but giving him that satisfaction so soon was so a blow to her ego.

He pulled away, and Katara couldn't contain the moan of disappointment. But Aang was quick and was already pulling himself up and hovering above her. His playful smile was gone, and instead on his face was a fierce look. His eyes were as dark as storm clouds and swimming with emotion. He let go of her wrists, and she used this to her advantage, running her hands down his chest and circling around to his back. Her eyes darted from his face to his arms, where his distinguishing tattoos swirled around his muscles. She traced them with her fingertips, and this time it was Aang who shivered above her with a slight gasp.

His hands took hold of hers, and he laced their fingers together before dipping down and capturing her lips in a passionate kiss that left her breathless. Without breaking the kiss, he lowered his torso and easily slid into her. Katara broke off the kiss with a gasp, wrapping her legs around him.

"I love you, Katara."He whispered the words softly in her ear, tickling it with his breath. Katara didn't even bother to answer, but instead moved her hips, inviting Aang to move. He sucked in a breath and finally did what her body had been begging him to do all night.

Instantly, Katara cried out and arched off of the bed, gripping Aang's shoulders like he was her lifeline. He rested his head in the crook of her neck, and she could feel his breath on her shoulder.

Aang slowly could feel his resolve shattering as he moved. Katara always had the ability to do this to him, even when she barely did anything. When she moved beneath him to match his pace, he thought he was going to lose it right then and there. But he lifted his head and gazed down at her to see her eyes clouded over and her mouth parted. Her breathing was deep and labored, much like his own. Their eyes locked-deep blue meeting steele grey- and suddenly Aang was overwhelmed with want for this woman. To keep himself from losing control, he sunk his hands in her hair and let out a low moan that shook Katara to the core.

When one of his hands reached down and found that small button that drove her wild, Katara cried out, only to have Aang laugh and put his hand over her mouth. She threw her head back, panting, and wishing the torture would end, but wanting it to go on forever at the same time.

Aang was doing everything in his power to keep going. He couldn't hold on for much longer, that much he was certain, and he hoped that by the way Katara was making noise that she couldn't hold on for much longer either. His fingers worked quickly, matching the pace that his hips were, and sure enough, soon Katara's center began to tighten around him. Her hands gripped his arms so tightly they were beginning to lose circulation, and her breaths were coming in short pants.

"Aang, I'm-" She wasn't able to finish her sentence. Her back arched and her mouth opened in a drawn out wail that Aang didn't even bother to cover. If the guards didn't know what they were doing now, they were thick.

As Katara began to come down from her high, Aang let go with a moan himself. His body convulsed once before he collapsed, careful not to crush the girl beneath him. He rolled over as they fought to catch their breath, completely content and as tired as ever. Katara rolled over to face him with a goofy smile on her face.

"Guess you weren't that tired, huh?"

"Oh, you left me no choice." Aang kissed her forehead and flopped down onto the pillows, closing his eyes.

"I'm not sorry I woke you up." Aang opened one eye, throwing an arm around her and pulling her close.

"I'm not either." Katara was quiet for a minute before she spoke again.

"Aang?" When he didn't answer, she looked up and suppressed a giggle. Aang was already asleep, and for a moment, he looked like the innocent twelve-year-old boy she met all those years ago.

But from what she just experienced, he definitely wasn't.


End file.
